Dis-moi comment tu aimes
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron - Nine of Hearts : conception de l'amour. Quelle est la vision de l'amour ? Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Drago... Qu'espèrent ils au final si ce n'est trouver la personne qui leur est destinée ?


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Nine of Hearts Ecrire au sujet de la conception de l'amour**

* * *

Hermione Granger ne parlait que rarement d'amour. Elle avait du mal à concevoir quelque chose qui ne soit pas défini par la logique ou la science. Et les sentiments étaient... parfois tellement imprévisibles et illogiques.  
Elle pouvait comprendre l'attrait des familles sang pur pour les contrats de mariage arrangés, même si tout son cœur se rebellait contre cette idée. Elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé dire à haute voix cette pensée, qu'elle jugeait hautement rétrograde.  
Et puis, elle était séduite par l'idée de tomber amoureuse un beau jour, de façon totalement spontanée. Mais elle craignait aussi d'avoir le cœur brisé.  
Elle savait que les blessures de cœur étaient le risque à prendre... et elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'expérimenter d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Elle observait souvent Parvati et Lavande glousser en jetant des œillades intéressées en direction des garçons réunis dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle avait noté que les deux filles passaient des heures à parler de stratégies de séduction, à se maquiller et à faire en sorte de se mettre en valeur pour attirer l'attention. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient savoir exactement ce qu'elles faisaient.

Hermione était bien trop raisonnable et bien trop terre à terre pour prendre part à ces jeux de séduction. Elle voulait qu'on l'aime pour sa personnalité, pour son intelligence, pas pour son apparence. Elle levait les yeux au ciel en voyant la trousse de toilette de ses camarades déborder de produits de maquillage, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une brosse à dents et une brosse à cheveux.  
Elle les voyait passer des heures à se préparer pour attirer l'attention.

Hermione voulait trouver à la fois l'homme qui lui ferait battre son cœur, mais aussi celui qui saurait être son meilleur ami. Celui qui la protégerait tout en la traitant en égale. Son compagnon, celui avec qui elle voudrait vieillir. Elle voulait un amour aussi épique que celui des grandes balades, aussi éternel que le temps.

Elle voulait tellement de choses au final, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'obtiendrait peut être jamais. Son esprit se disait que ce n'était pas bien grave, pas une grande perte. Elle était suffisamment maligne pour s'en sortir seule dans la vie.  
Mais son cœur se serrait et lui faisait mal à en pleurer...

Ron Weasley ne pensait pas vraiment à l'amour. Ou plutôt il y pensait énormément. Peut être pas de la façon adéquate. Il voulait une copine. Il voulait expérimenter les choses de l'amour, découvrir quels étaient les effets d'embrasser une fille. Il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait.

Il s'inquiétait plus de sa réputation que de son cœur à dire vrai. Il ne voulait pas être le garçon qui resterait toujours seul, celui qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie.

Il ne voulait pas trouver son âme sœur ou quelque chose d'approchant comme les filles semblaient en rêver. Il ne voulait pas se dire que la première fille qu'il embrasserait serait celle avec laquelle il passerait le reste de sa vie.

Il était juste curieux. Intéressé. Il voulait connaître les mystères qui entouraient cette partie précise de la vie. Il voyait bien les regards entendus des plus vieux, les sourires échangés. Il avait entendu les discussions tard le soir de Charlie et de Bill, qui ne savaient pas que leur petit frère les écoutait. Même Fred et George semblaient ne pas avoir de mal avec le fait de se trouver des copines.

Certes, il pouvait donner comme explications qu'accompagner Harry dans sa quête contre Voldemort ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de faire des expériences, et de chercher une copine.

Et mieux valait prendre les choses d'un ton détaché plutôt que d'avouer qu'au final il était couard et avait peur de se ridiculiser. Il devrait peut être entamer une discussion avec Harry mais son meilleur ami était bien plus distrait par son combat contre Voldemort...

Alors Ron se disait qu'en aidant Harry ses actes héroïques, les filles finiraient par se rendre compte qu'il existait et qu'il pourrait apprendre tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur l'amour.

Un jour, il aimerait trouver une femme qui s'accorderait à lui, comme ses parents s'étaient trouvés. Au final, pour lui, l'amour n'était qu'une façon de ne pas être seul. Une compagne de vie, qui l'épaulerait, comme sa mère était toujours là pour son père.  
Quand serait venu le temps, il voudrait une femme douce et forte à la fois. Une femme qui serait pleine de bon sens. Une femme qui serait unique à ses yeux, une femme d'exception.  
Parce qu'après tout, il était amené à devenir un héros aux côtés de ses amis...

Ginny Weasley était depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, totalement amoureuse du mystérieux Harry Potter. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, il n'existait aucunes photos de lui. Elle ne connaissait de lui que sa célèbre cicatrice.  
Mais il était un héros, un héros qui avait vaincu le mal alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, ce qui faisait de lui l'être le plus gentil qui soit selon ses rêves.

En grandissant, elle avait continué à lire son histoire et à rêver de lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle probablement, et qu'elle allait avoir l'honneur de le rencontrer.

Dans ses rêves, leur rencontre était toujours particulière. Le temps s'arrêtait, leurs yeux se croisaient et ils finissaient enlacés, des serments d'amours éternels échangés.

Leur première rencontre avait été... décevante. Si Ginny l'avait admiré, Harry lui l'avait à peine saluée, bien plus intéressé par son frère Ron...

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard, Harry l'avait ignorée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en danger. Il l'avait sauvée au péril de sa propre vie. Il était venue, lui, seul, à son secours.

Ginny n'avait pas besoin de se poser de questions sur l'amour. Elle attendait juste qu'Harry ouvre les yeux et la remarque, elle, celle qui se tenait juste à ses côtés depuis le début. Elle n'avait aucun doute : leur avenir était obligatoirement ensemble, entre enfants et jolie maison de campagne.

Elle avait rencontré le prince charmant de ses rêves et se débrouillait pour qu'il corresponde en tous points à ce qu'elle avait espéré...  
Oui, l'avenir était écrit : Harry Potter était à elle, et elle ferait en sorte de le rendre heureux quoi qu'il en coûte...

Harry Potter ne voulait pas penser à l'amour. Ou plus exactement, il ne voulait pas penser à l'amour le concernant. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être amoureux.

Il avait pour modèle ses parents, James et Lily, qui s'étaient aimés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Ils avaient été si complémentaires et fusionnels, qu'ils n'auraient pas survécus l'un sans l'autre.  
Lily s'était peut être sacrifiée pour son fils, mais elle avait rejoint son mari avec gratitude.  
Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait appris à leur sujet. Comment il s'étaient détestés au début avant de s'aimer à la folie. A quel point leur couple avait été solide. Ensemble, ils avaient toujours créés des étincelles...

Son autre couple modèle était celui de Molly et d'Arthur. Leur attachement était visible dans chaque geste de leur quotidien. Ils étaient ensemble à leur manière, et leur amour ne pouvait pas être remis en doute. Leur routine semblait ennuyeuse, mais pour Harry il y avait beaucoup de romantisme à les voir évoluer. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux intimement. Molly savait à quelle heure son mari partait le matin et lui préparait toujours ce qu'il fallait, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait tendance à oublier. Arthur savait que Molly aimait mettre des fleurs le vendredi après le grand ménage, alors en rentrant, il s'arrêtait chez le fleuriste lui en acheter un bouquet.  
C'était des petits rien, des gestes du quotidien, mais qui avaient au final bien plus de signification qu'une déclaration tonitruante.  
Harry les avait souvent vu agir comme s'ils s'étaient parlé alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard et savaient tout l'un de l'autre...

Il avait vu d'autres amours naître, amenés à devenir exceptionnels probablement. Celui de Tonks et de Rémus, qui dans le peu de temps qui leur avait été impartis avaient oublié la guerre pour se perdre l'un dans l'autre. lls s'étaient construits une bulle de bonheur au milieu du chaos et des ténèbres. Ils avaient combattus ensemble, l'un pour l'autre et étaient tombés ensemble. Mais Harry était persuadé qu'ils avaient été heureux le peu de temps qui leur avait été imparti. Il aurait aimé les connaître plus longtemps...  
Celui de Bill et de Fleur, surprenant, mais sincère. A les voir, tout les séparait. Fleur semblait si délicate et si... snob, face à ce grand gaillard défiguré par un loup garou. Personne ne pourrait imaginer les voir ensemble. Et pourtant, quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, tout devenait évident. L'intensité de leur regard, leurs gestes, leurs effleurements... Leur amour se manifestait à chaque seconde.

Harry avait eu l'impression à plusieurs reprises de tomber amoureux. Mais au final, il ne s'était agi que d'un feu de paille, éphémère. Ses premières expériences de jeune homme, brèves et intenses.

Harry rêvait d'un amour aussi illimité que celui de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une vie sans cette lumière, une vie dépourvue de chaleur humaine.  
Il savait que son enfance sombre avait conditionné ses attentes, il avait idéalisé la vie qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Il avait soif d'une famille aimante, celle là même qu'il n'avait pas connue.

Il savait parfaitement que Ginny se pensait amoureuse de lui. Ron le lui avait dit. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas celle dont il rêvait. Il l'appréciait bien entendu. Elle était pleine de qualités. Mais au final, il savait qu'il finirait par cesser de l'aimer. La jeune fille ne voyait en lui que Harry Potter le héros de son enfance, et non juste Harry.

Alors, il se concentrait sur l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis, tous, pour trouver la force de se battre contre Voldemort. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le battre qu'ainsi, en opposant à ses ténèbres tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, tout l'amour qu'il avait à offrir.  
Qu'importe s'il n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur...

Drago Malefoy ne croyait pas en l'amour. Il était un sang pur, et en tant que tel, il obéirait aux ordres de son père. Son père savait mieux que personne ce qui était le mieux pour leur nom.  
Drago savait qu'un jour, son père le ferait venir dans son bureau et lui annoncerait son mariage prochain avec une sang pur fortunée qu'il aurait choisie, non pour sa beauté ou son intelligence, mais pour les avantages qu'elle apporterait aux Malefoy.  
Drago avait été élevé ainsi, et il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses puissent se passer autrement.

Puis il avait grandi. Il était entré à Poudlard. Et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts.

Il ne croyait toujours pas à l'amour que les livres décrivaient, mais il découvrait tout un monde de possibilités dans lequel il aurait le choix.  
Bien sûr, ce choix restait du domaine du fantasme parce que jamais Lucius Malefoy n'accepterait qu'il ne lui désobéisse.

Mais il pouvait rêver quelques instants à ce qu'il pourrait avoir s'il n'était pas né dans la mauvaise famille. Il aurait pu choisir la personne qui partagerait sa vie. Sans s'occuper de contrats, de pureté du sang ou de richesse.

A certains moments, alors que le sommeil le fuyait, il regardait la lune par sa fenêtre et essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il attendait de l'amour.

Il voulait un amour unique, et total. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de demi-mesures après tout. C'était dans son caractère d'être entier...

Il voulait un amour éternel, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter de quelques années.

Il voulait de la passion, quelqu'un qui sache lui résister et lui répondre. Quelqu'un qui lui apporterait autant qu'il donnerait.

Quelqu'un qui soit son égal, toujours. Il n'avait jamais aimé ni la facilité ni le manque de caractère.

Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent s'il oserait défier son père s'il trouvait son âme sœur. Se sentirait il assez fort pour oublier les conventions et son éducation et vivre librement une aventure qui promettait d'être la meilleure de sa vie ? Seul l'avenir le lui dirait...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Merci !**


End file.
